CLIO
A Reddit Haul from a Korean Perspective CLIO is known as a collection dedicated for professional makeup artists and makeup gurus and loved broadly over generations. Their color pigment contains are always satisfactory. I believe you could easily think of its concept as MAKEUPFOREVER or M.A.C. They have way more shades and tones of color variation than other brands. Some of you who have been to Korea, this is how the beauty stores are located in the street. We started to call them "Road Shops" since they are on the road, not in a department store, which give easy access and unfocused targets. I'll talk more about road shops later in the post. They recently opened flagship locations among Korea not only for CLIO but also with its sister brands like Peripera and Goodal. CLIO is promoted by a famous romantic comedy TV drama heroine, Hyo-Jin Gong as some of you already know. She appeared as a teen magazine fashion model in 90's and successfully moved her career into acting. In a recent drama "It's Okay, That's Love", she starred with In-Sung Jo, showing her unique fashion senses. Below is some of her outfits. It's mostly neutral color toned and comfy pants, made lots of fans and followers of it. Her bang is so called "See Through Bang" because you do have a bang but it's just a little of it so it parts easily and shows some of your forehead which makes more natural and opened look. I think that's only bang style Korean girls do nowadays. I love her make up(mainly contrasted on lips and brows) here and the skirt. Her latest Drama was "Producer(프로듀사)" in 2015, if you are into Korean drama I really recommend it. And many says she used some of CLIO's make up for this drama she filmed while she was promoting the brand. From 3 available shades, 02-Lingerie / 03-Linen / 04-Ginger. For most Korean foundation I use 21 (among 21/22/23) and Sand shade from Bobbi Brown, I received 02-Laneige shade and it suited my tone. It also has a little of rosy pigment in it that could give an healthy glow effect on my skin. It comes with an applicator brush that as a pea size dimple on the top for foundation placement. Brush is flat on the top and very smooth. A shot with opened lid. I dipped my finger tip to try the texture it was smooth and silky. This one also is 02-Lingerie shade. Above is highly rated KILL BROW TINTED TATTOO. The concept is simple. Just like lip tints, this felt tipped pen will stain the targeted are over your eye brows and would not come out easily. It also comes with brow mascara in the other end and it looks like this package comes with electronic brow trimmer. I've used Kill Brow since it made a big hit in Korea. Having so little eye brow hair and how eye brow pencils rub off easily, this was a time saving/confident raising product for me. Since Korean eye brow trend is straight and thicker for younger look, these work great. The Korean words on the box says over 62% of Hydrating ampule is combined and 24 hr moisture lasting experiment is done. Being Cushion Pacts are (Cushion Foundation) so popular these days for natural glow on skin makeup, I think this has both good coverage and provides excellent moisturizing benefits Source Club Clio is the retail shop brands for CLIO's brands and includes Clio, Peripera, Goodal and Soo Ae (US only).